The Dance of Time
by purplepirategirl
Summary: When the infamous Jack Sparrow appears in Elizabeth Swann's room one night, and asks her to come with him, she refuses,little does Elizabeth know that Jack has come from the future, and is trying to save her, but from what? will she work it out in the nick of time?. Story starts before Cotbp and will include bits from the first 3 movies. My first story, please give it a go :)
1. Chapter 1

**a/n **Hey guys this is my first story! Ive been reading fan fiction for a while and just had to give it ago. any criticisms gratefully accepted. I hope you enjoy my first attempt. the story starts just before the Curse of the Black Pearl, and will roughly follow the movies with a few alterations :)

**disclaimer **I do not own any of the characters in this story, just borrowing them :)

The Dance of Time Chapter One

Elizabeth Swann was awoken that night to blinding flash of brilliant green light. She sat up in her bed, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness again. A feeling of horror began to creep up her spine as she realized she was no longer alone in her room. She knew it was not one of her maids, as this person did not bring a candle with them. Elizabeth held still, it was dark in her room, and an the intruder may have not seen her yet. She hoped that whatever it was they wanted, they would take it an leave, and leave her unharmed. Suddenly, the moon, which was full tonight and eerily bright, came out from behind a passing cloud. The light illuminated Elizabeths room and exposed the strange man who was lurking in it. Silent horror took over Elizabeth as she saw the man, who was filthy and rugged turn to look at her. A pair of dark eyes, shinning in the moon light locked onto hers.

"Elizabeth" the strangled, rough voice spoke.

Astounded that the man knew her name, and said it with such familiarity, snapped Elizabeth out of her fear induced state.

"Its Miss Swann!" She said tartly, her voice sounding more powerful, than she felt.

The man came closer.

"Don't be like this darling, we don't have the time"

His words, although so improper, sent a chill down Elizabeth's spine that was not fear. "Who on earth is this man"? she though to her herself. He was now standing very close to her bed, and she now had a good view of him.

"Your Jack Sparrow!" she gasped

"There should be a Captain in there somewhere darling" He said with a smile, pleased Elizabeth had remembered him.

"I don't know I did not see it earlier, your face is on wanted posters all over town " Elizabeth whispered more to her self than to Jack, failing to see his face fall slightly.

The infamous Jack Sparrow was in her room, a real pirate, she had heard so many stories about him. Elizabeth was not sure whether to be thrilled or terrified. Jack Sparrow was in her room, and he knew her name. She was panicked by the wave of realization that hit her at the moment. He was coming to kidnap her. He was a pirate, she was the Governors daughter, and the perfect bargaining tool. Her fear silenced her once again as Jack Sparrow sat on her bed and took both her hands in his rough, dirty ones.

"Elizabeth", he started, with the utmost sincerity, "I need you to listen to me".

He looked into her eyes again, taking her wide eyes as anticipation, rather than fear. Jack continued."I need you to come with me. Right now"

"Why on earth would I do that" Elizabeth snapped, still believing he was trying to kidnap her. She yanked her hands free of his. only to have him claim them back

"Because Elizabeth, you have to trust me. I know right now that you do not have a clue why I am here , or who I am really, but please just trust me and come with me now"

Elizabeth continued to stare at him quizzically, totally confused.

"Tia Dalma said I was not allowed to tell you to much, but coming with me now, will avoid a whole lot of heat break down the track darling, for you and me both".

At the moment Jack stopped staring at Elizabeths hand and looked her directly in her eyes. Jack Sparrow eyes where shining with an emotion Elizabeth could not name, but is softness and tenderness made her forget the worries she had had about being kidnaped.

"How can you possibly know that me coming with you will avoid heartbreak" She wondered out loud,"Unless you can see into the future, or come from it yourself..." Elizabeths voice drifted off with her thoughts.

"Elizabeth, please " Jack pleaded again.

As he spoke, Elizabeth caught a hint of rum on the pirates breath.

"GET OUT " Elizabeth yelled very suddenly. Jack leaped back from the bed, releasing Elizabeth's hands.

"Don't do this darling"

"I said get out! You've obviously been drinking, and you thought it would be funny to come and scare the Governors daughter and try and trick her to come onto you ship! "

"Elizabeth please, It will all make sense when we get there, just.."

"I DON'T CARE " Elizabeth screamed

Jack, who was now on by the window, just looked at Elizabeth, pleading with his eyes, not daring to talk again.

"I'm not coming with you" Elizabeth hissed, trying to regain some composure.

Elizabeth saw Jack Sparrow's face crumple in defeat in the spilt seconds before she was once again blinded by the bright green flash. When Elizabeths eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw she was alone.

what did you think? is it worth me continuing? any advice ? ild love you forever:)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I know I haven't had any reviews yet, but I'd just thought I post the next chapter up anyway:) I'ld really love some reviews, even if there criticism.

**Disclaimer : **I don't own any of these characters, just borrowing them

Chapter Two

Several months later..

Elizabeth pulled open the secret draw that contained the pirate medallion she had taken from Will all those years ago. She had had a dream about the day she had meet Will that night, which had reminded her about the medallion. Elizabeth tried to remember the last time she had taken the medallion out of the draw, but she could not. The thick layer of dust that blanketed it, suggested it had been years. Elizabeth took the medallion out of the draw and carefully wiped the dust off it. As she placed it around her neck, Elizabeth laughed to herself. Theres no way Will was a pirate, she thought, that man could not hurt a fly! Her smile was wiped away with the thought of the other pirate she had met. Elizabeth was never sure whether Jack Sparrow had actually been in her room that night, or if she had dreamed the whole thing. To Elizabeth Swann, the incident did not matter at all. She never paid attention to her dreams , and even if the pirate in question was actually in in her room.. well, that was something Elizabeth could not even begin contemplate, the idea was ridiculous.

"It must have been dream" she whispered aloud as she tucked the medallion down her front. There was a knock at the door. It was her Father.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

Elizabeth stood atop of the fort that looked out over the harbor at Port Royal. She fanned her self furiously, trying to compensate for the lack of air reaching her lungs. Her corset, which was tightly laced, was crushing her ribs. She gasped for air, an action missed by the Commodore. The heat overwhelmed Elizabeth, the world went black, and she plummeted into the water below.

Elizabeth was jerked awake with the reintroduction of air in to her lungs, only to feel as is she was drowning again, as she coughed and spluttered out the water she had inhaled.

It was only when Elizabeth was breathing comfortably again that she realized where she was. She was lying in on the dock, she could see the cliff she must have fallen off in the distance. She was cold and wet, and she did not seem to be wearing as much clothing as she had been five minutes ago. Elizabeth became a aware of the man above her, holding the medallion in his hands

"Where did you get that?" The familiar man asked.

Elizabeths gasp was overridden by the sounds of the naval boots, and shouts of anger. Before she knew it she was up on her feet, covered in her fathers coat. Governor Swann was trying to arrange the coat to cover up as much of Elizabeth as possible. Elizabeth was far too stunned to recognize what he was doing. Elizabeth could not help herself, but stare at Jack Sparrow. Although it had been several months since that night when Jack Sparrow appeared in her room, she knew this was the same man. The bandana, the dreadlocks, the rugged clothing, he was still grimy, despite the fact he was drenched. Elizabeth shivered when she realized he had been the been the one to save her, and strip her of most of her clothing.

"Father do you really intend condemn my rescuer" Elizabeth stormed out from under her father coat, the sudden surge of courage empowering her

"Pirate or not this man saved my life", Elizabeth continued tartly, positioning herself between Jack and the navy, much to the annoyance of the commodore.

For not the first time that day Elizabeth found herself in yet another vulnerable position. The harsh cold metal of Jacks shackles were pressed tightly against Elizabeths delicate neck. She heard the worried gasps of the navy officers. Despite this, Elizabeth felt oddly calm, partly due to the confusion that overwhelmed her. This man , this pirate, was threatening her, yet just a few months ago, he had appeared in her room in the middle of the night, pleading with her to go with him. Was he going to attempt to kidnap her properly this time?

Elizabeth was given Jack Sparrows "effects", and sharply pushed around to face him. While putting on his hat, Elizabeth took the opportunity to look at Jacks eyes. Yes, they were identical to the ones she saw in her room that night. A pair so dark and expressive that they could only belong to one person. She was spun back around to face her grief stricken father. When Jack started to back away, still holding her in his arms, Elizabeth really became scared. "Oh god he really is going to kidnap me" she panicked internally.

All of a sudden Elizabeth was being launched towards the naval officers and her father, relieved that she was free and someone had caught her. She looked back to see Jack attempting to make his exist through town.

After talking to her maid that night, Elizabeth was left questioning that strange Jack Sparrow. She knew that the man who had recused her today was indeed the same man who had appeared in her room. They looked identical. However their actions were very different. The Jack from today did not seem to know who she was, yet the Jack from that night, did. It could not be possible she thought. In the end, the only conclusion Elizabeth could come up with was that she had dreamed the whole incident a few months ago. She had heard of Jack Sparrow through the stories and wanted posters that littered the Port.

"It was only a dream" Elizabeth said to herself, as it saying it out loud would make it more convincing.

A/N what did you think? reviews please :)


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer:** I don't own the characters.

**A/N **YAY YAY YAY! first review! words can not describe how ecstatic I was! :D, although some more would not hurt...

just to save confusion this chapter is set shortly after the first one

Chapter 3

The all too familiar green flash lit up Tia Dalma's shack for what felt like the hundredth time, and once again Jack appeared, very much alone. Tia Dalma raised her self from her seat as Jack stalked across the shack.

"Damn it!" He growled.

"Jack.." Tia began, "I told ye that we when started this that it was not going to be easy"

"I KNOW" roared Jack. Tia said nothing, as Jack took the only other seat in the shack. "I know" he repeated in a quieter tone.

"Its just this time , I thought we had it, I thought we had gone far enough back to the past to save her..." Jacks thoughts trailed off, and he began to gaze out the shack window. Tia just stared at Jack. It had been only two weeks since Jack had lost Elizabeth for the first time. He had come to Tia Dalma, begging her for someway to bring Elizabeth back. The only option she had for him was to travel back in time and attempt to bring her back to the present. However timing was crucial, and Jack had to go back to the right moment in order for it to work. Time was a delicate thing.

Jack sighed loudly as he snapped out of his depressed daze. Tia saw the exhaustion and pain in his eyes as he turned to face her.

"Now we wait" Jack said in a defeated voice, lowering his eyes to stare at the table. Waiting was always the worst part of the time experiment. Jack hated waiting, the pirate within him craving action and adventure. He was not sure what was worse; waiting to re-enter to the chain of events that took Elizabeth away, or actually reliving them, helpless but all knowing as to what was going to happen.

"Jack" Tia Dalma started again. Jack did not look up from the table, but she knew he was listening."Just because she did not come with you this time, does not mean that she will make the same choice again ". Jack looked up.

"I highly doubt that"

"But Jack, we have never gone back to before you two meet, It could be different this time"

Jack stared at Tia Dalma, considering her words her words for a long time.

"I need rum" he said finally as he stood up to leave the shack.

a/n: I know its short, but i really struggled with it . I would really love to hear what you think:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **I don't own any of the characters

**a/n **just to save confusion, we have now gone back in time to after the second chapter :)

big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this

Chapter four

Elizabeth just stared at Jack Sparrow as he made his, in that odd walk of his, to sit on the beach of the rum runners island. She was absolutely outraged. Of all the things that had happened to her in the last few days, this was the most frustrating. Jack Sparrow was famous for getting himself out of trouble, he had sacked nassau port with out firing a single shot for gods sake! but after being marooned on this island he had not even attempted to think of a way to get off. No, he had gone straight to the rum cellar and begun drinking himself to oblivion. Elizabeth, deep down was disappointed. Everything she had heard, was in fact a lie. The pirate in person was, in fact very different from the legend that surrounded him. But Elizabeth was not going to admit this, her internal disappointment translated into anger externally. Elizabeth stormed over to where the pirate was sitting on the beach .

"Is there any truth to the other stories then" she asked harshly.

Jack looked up from his bottle, some degree of exhaustion marred his face. "Truth" he asked, and proceeded to show Elizabeth the scars on his arms and the bullet wounds on his chest. Elizabeth was shocked, her previous anger dissolved as she saw the harsh lattice of scars and brutal bullet wounds.

"No truth at all"

Elizabeth felt bad, as Jack mumbled on about having a month or two, she wished she could have taken her words back. He was just in fact a man, and he had a huge reputation to live up to. No matter what the stories said, he had certainly suffered. Elizabeth felt defeated. There was no way they were getting off this island until a ship came by. She picked up the bottle at her feet. She sat next to Jack and half heartedly sung "Drink up me hearties, yo ho yo ho" before taking a swig.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

"WE'RE DEVILS WE'RE BALCK SHEEP WE'RE REALLY BAD EGGS, DRINK UP ME HEARTIES YO HO, YO HO YO HO A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME"

Elizabeth felt giddy. She had never drunk alcohol before and she was liking the giggly happy state she was in. Jack Sparrow grabbed her by the waist and spun her around with him. She giggled Jack was very handsome in the fire light, and his hand on her back her feel even giddier. She was surprised when she found her self on the sand next to Jack."I must be really drunk" she thought.

"When I get the pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the crew, and we'll sing it all the time" rambled Jack.

"And you will positively be the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish main" Elizabeth said quite boldly, wanting to impress the captain.

"Not just the Spanish main love he entire ocean, the entire world!"

Elizabeth giggled again. When Jack had said the word ocean, his voice had gone so deep that he almost growled the word. It had made a rumbling sound in Jacks chest that Elizabeth liked the sound of. As Jack rambled on drunkly about the pearl, Elizabeth watched him intently. His dark eyes glittered in the light. It vaguely reminded her of the dream. She watched as Jacks arm movements describing freedom became more erratic. When he paused, Elizabeth threw herself into the crook of his arm.

"Jack" Elizabeth started, as she curled up against him. She was going to mention the silly dream she had had all those months ago, thinking it would make a funny story. But when she opened her mouth, she faltered, and her breath instead of coming out as words, came out as a sigh. When she went to speak again, her words had a mind of their own."It must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island".

Elizabeth did not hear Jacks reply to this, her drunk mind could only focus on the warm feeling that echoed through her as Jack put his arm around her.

Suddenly, Elizabeth became aware of how drunk she actually was. Jack, who was extremely drunk, seemed to be putting the moves onto her. Yes Jack was very handsome, but he was a pirate. If they ever got off this island, which she planned to, and something had happened between them, her reputation would be ruined forever, and she would have no hope in marrying. But Jacks arm was very comforting and he **was **handsome. "Just because you had that silly dream about him, does not mean you should let him have his way with you"a sensible voice said in her head.

With that Elizabeth sat up, not knowing what on earth Jack had just she bravely said"Mr Sparrow!, Im not sure Ive had enough rum to allow that kind of talk"

"I know exactly what you mean love". Jack buried his hand in Elizabeths hair, grabbing the back of her neck. Elizabeth panicked at first, but then she saw Jack sculling the rest of his bottle. She felt some what relieved when he passed out onto the sand, releasing her neck.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

"BUT WHY IS THE RUM GONE!"

Elizabeth in one sweeping motion turned away from Jack and sat in the soft sand.

"Just you wait Captain Sparrow, give it one hour, maybe two, keep a whether eye open and you will see white sails on that horizon."

Elizabeth could see out of the corner of her eye that Jack had stormed off. She did not feel the slightest bit guilty about burning is beloved rum. She was glad to get rid of it. It had scared her how much it had clouded her judgement last night and she did not want a repeat the next night. Besides Jack was making no effort to get them off the island, which left it up to her to make the effort.

A triumphant smirk slid across Elizabeths face as she was the white sails in the distance.

a/n please review!


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: I don"t own the characters

Chapter Five

Elizabeth Swann was sitting at a bar in Tortuga. She was sitting in the far corner, at a table all by herself. She held a cup of untouched rum in her hands. She had only brought it to avoid suspicion, but had no intention whatsoever of drinking it. She gazed into the amber liquid instead, trying to sort out her thoughts. Firstly, she was not sure whether to be glad or horrified that her disguise had worked. No one had given her a second look in the pirate town, very possibly because the she was in fact dressed as a he. The little bit of pirate within in her was thrilled that her disguise had kept her disguised, but the high society upbringing she had forced upon her was horrified and a little disturbed that she could pass for a boy so easily.

However Elizabeth was on a mission. She was here to find Jack.

Elizabeth had not thought much about the pirate since his escape from the hangman's noose. It was an extremely good day that day. The boy she had loved since she found him floating in the ocean, had finally admitted his feelings for her. Elizabeth was glad to see Jack escape. He was a pirate, but he was not a bad man. The last year had been amazing for Elizabeth. She was going to marry the man she loved, and was eternally grateful her father had not forced her to marry Norrington. She had spent most of her time either with Will, learning to handle a sword, or with her father, planning her dream wedding. No, there had been no time for a thought of Jack.

She had not even thought much about him when it was his escape that lead to the destruction of her wedding day, and her arrest. She had been too scared, and too outraged at Beckett. She blamed Beckett entirely for her life falling apart, and ruining her happy ending. It was his fault she was in a bar in Tortuga, dressed as a boy, rather than the home her father had brought her to live in when she became Mrs. Turner.

Something splashed into the cup of rum. A droplet of moisture disturbed the smooth surface, creating ripples that snapped Elizabeth back to reality. She wiped her face quickly.

"Pirates don't cry" she mumbled to her self. She forced her eyes from the cup to look around the bar. She was here to find Jack, and she would certainly not find him swimming in her rum. The pub was busy. Drunk pirates were everywhere; passed out on the floor, talking at tables, or chasing un-modest women about. It was loud as people were chatting happily. The men at the table closest to Elizabeth were increasing their volume with each mug full of rum that went down their throats. Elizabeth sighed. It was far too crowded in the pub for her too see everyone. She had only come here on the slim chance that Jack was here. But it was getting later, and the probability of him showing up was slipping past her like the grains of time. Defeated Elizabeth went back to gazing into her cup.

Several moments later the bar went dead silent. Elizabeth looked up instinctively. The whole bar was staring at a man yelling in the opposite corner. Elizabeth stood on her seat to get a better view.

Elizabeth barley realized it was James Norrington who was causing all the trouble. His wig was matted and his clothes were worse for wear. She had heard rumors of what had happened to him, but this was something totally unexpected. He fired a shot at someone. Elizabeth tried to trace who it was aimed at, when something odd caught her eye. A man was stalking around, pathetically trying to hide behind a plant he was caring around. Just as the bar fight broke out, Elizabeth saw the man whip round. His deadlocks splayed out, causing his trinkets to catch the light, sending a flash of light in Elizabeth's direction. Her heart leaped. It was Jack! Elizabeth jumped off her seat to battle her way through the fight in pursuit of Jack.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Captain Sparrow!" Elizabeth called as loudly as she could across the dock. She had struggled to get out of the bar in a hurry and was out of breath from running to catch up to the captain.

"Come to join me crew lad welcome aboard!" called Jack over his shoulder.

"Im here to find the man I love!"

"Im deeply flattered son but my first and only love is the sea" Jack still had his back to Elizabeth, yet she could clearly see him motioning to Gibbs to get rid of her. Elizabeth sighed, annoyed at how good her disguise was. For some reason unknowen to her, she felt a little hurt Jack had not recognized her.

"Meaning William Turner Captain Sparrow" Elizabeth said through gritted teeth, she needed Jacks help and now was not the time to be angry at him.

A shiver went through Elizabeths spine when Jack instantly whipped around, whispering her name hoarsely. He turned back to Gibbs muttering something before returning to her.

"You know these clothes do not flatter you at all, it should be a dress or nothing, I happen to have no dress in my cabin" Jack's tone was somewhat playful, however the dark glint in his eye suggested otherwise. Elizabeth put it to the back of her mind, trying to focus on the real reason she was here.

"Jack" Elizabeth started, still using her lowered boys voice, no longer needing it she returned it to her normal pitch, letting her worry color it heavily. "I know Will came to find you where is he."

Jack paced slowly towards Elizabeth as he explained that Will was in Davy Joneses crew. He stopped right in front of her, looking as though he was anticipating her to react badly.

"Davy Jones" she questioned.

James threw up again, scoffing at the idea of Davy Jones. Jack asked him what he was doing here and James retorted sharply. Elizabeth was getting frustrated.

"Jack" she said harshly,"All I want is to find Will" Jack looked away from her, but when he looked back again, the look on his face told Elizabeth he was up to something.

"Are you certain, is that what you really want most?" he asked in a low tone. Elizabeth paused. What was he trying to say! Was he trying to insinuate that she wanted something or someone more than Will? Was he meaning himself?

"Of course" Elizabeth said, trying to sound convincing.

"Because I would thought that you would want a way to save Will most"

"And you would have a way of doing that?"

"Well there is a chest.."

James groaned, annoyed at Jacks stories. Elizabeth was becoming frustrated again, Jack might actually have a way of helping her, she waited impatiently for James to stop going on.

"True enough this compass does not point north"Jack said to her, no longer grappling with James. The intensity of his stare threw Elizabeth off for a moment. "Where does it point?" she asked.

"It points to thing you want most in this world". The seriousness in Jacks eyes told her he was not lying, but she could not help herself to ask "Oh Jack, are you telling the truth".

"Every word love." Elizabeth let herself be drawn under Jacks spell as he continued to stare into her eyes, his own very dark and still handsome. Planting in her head that the chest was what she wanted most. As Jack took each of Elizabeths hands and placed them under the compass and cradled them in his own, Elizabeth was reminded of her dream. Shoving it out of her mind, she told herself, "Remember Will, he's the reason your here..."

Jack flung the compass open, removing his hands from Elizabeths. She was surprised to see the compass whirl around before landing in one definite direction.

"Mr Gibbs! we have our heading!"

"Finally" The older man exclaimed excitedly

"Miss Swann" Jack said in his deep voice, gesturing for Elizabeth to come aboard.

As Elizabeth boarded the ship, she began to worry. She remembered all too well that night on the rum runners island, where she almost fell prey to Jacks charms. He had a certain attractive quality about him that she could not put her finger on. His eyes were the worst, leaving her stunned when they burned too brightly. Jack had the potential to ruin her and it sacred her. "Just kept you head down, hands to yourself and stay away from the rum" she told her self.

A/n sorry guys i know the last few chapters have basically be retelling the movies, but bear with me for a few more chapters! It will get interesting I promise. :) :) review maybe?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

A/N Thank you so much Manechka for your review! Its good to know Im doing something right! Although Ive never read any, I was aware that time travel was probably nothing new. There are so may stories about PotC that it would be impossible for it not to be. Heres hoping mine is something a wee a bit different. :)

Chapter six:

Elizabeth was pretending to be asleep. She had originally just being lying in her hammock, staring at the ceiling, trying to sort her thoughts out. But Elizabeths hammock was hanging in the same quarters as the rest of the crew's, and the older men who passed through the room that afternoon felt as though they had to ask Elizabeth if she was feeling better. She had answered them all with as much civility as she could muster, trying to not appear annoyed. Their hearts where in the right places, she had to keep reminding herself. When she heard Gibbs approaching for the third time, she had closed her eyes, and much to her delight, he had let her be. The last week had been tough, and she just wanted to be able to think without being interrupted, especially by him.

There were some good things about being back on the Pearl. She no longer had to pretend she was a boy. It was becoming exhausting being in disguise, living in fear of being discovered. On the Pearl everyone knew who she was, she did not have to hide. She felt somewhat safe. She was also closer to finding Will, or she hoped anyway.

Elizabeth over the past week had kept her head down, her hands to herself and away from the rum, Jack on the other hand had not. It was hard for Elizabeth behave when Jack would not leave her alone. This morning was bad. Jack had snatched the letters of Marc right out of Elizabeths hands, inquiring how she got them. Elizabeth was not willing to admit she had held Beckett at gunpoint, still a little shocked at her own actions, so "Persuasion" had been the only answer Jack was getting.

Elizabeth thought this was pretty smart, until he had turned her words against her, when she had asked him to give the letters back.

"Persuade me" Jack had said, his deep voice insinuating something else.

Elizabeth knew where this was heading, trying to beat Jack at his own game. She had leaned in close, her chin almost resting on his shoulder

"You know Will taught me to handle a sword" Elizabeth cringed internally at her poor attempt at innuendo. However her words seemed to have some effect, as Jack turned around to face her.

"As I said, persuade me". The combination of his velvety tone of voice and the full wrath of Jacks eyes had been to much for Elizabeth. She was dumbstruck for a few moments before some part of her brain became reconnected , and told her to make her getaway.

To make matters worse, she had opened the compass shortly after the debacle to find it no longer pointed out to sea. She was horrified to discover it now pointed to Jack. This had been the catalyst for her "headache", which had given her the excuse to escape to her hammock for the rest of the day. She seriously had to get her properties straight.

As Elizabeth lay there, she began to sort out her feelings. She had to admit that Jack had an ability to effect her. But why was that? He did have a reputation as a womanizer, so he obviously had some ability to charm women. Elizabeth was sure she was not the first one to melt under Jacks intense stare. But why did she let him over power her?

"Mr Gibbs!" called Jack.

"Aye Captain!"

"Where is Miss Swann, I need to talk to her about me compass"

Elizabeth tensed, what was she going to say when he asked her for directions? She heard the men walking closer.

"Im sorry Captain, but she's asleep, not feeling very well at all it seems."

"Oh" came Jacks reply "thats a shame". From the sound of it, he was standing right behind her hammock.

"Do yah think she's seasick Captain."

"I highly doubt it Master Gibbs. Its probably caused by the same thing that makes them moody all the bloody time, nothing to be worried about."

The two men started to roar with laughter, Elizabeth, extremely unimpressed, sat bolt up right in her hammock.

The men kept laughing, Jack attempted to clear his throat, but his voice was still wobbling with laughter when he exclaimed "Elizabeth, your awake!" Elizabeth glared at both the men, before promptly swinging her legs off her hammock and stalking towards the stairs that lead to the top deck.

Elizabeth had sat herself on the stairs leading up to the helm. Her thoughts and feelings were no better sorted out than they had been before she was interrupted.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled."

Was there nowhere on this ship where she could just think! Elizabeth wanted to scream. But Jack was right, she was troubled. Troubled over her feelings for him. Did he know that? Surely not.

"I just thought Id be married by now"she replied,"Married and not having to be worried about being attracted to other men" she added in her head. "Im so ready to be married"

Elizabeth kept staring ahead, knowing she would lose her cool if she looked into Jacks eyes. She saw the rum bottle being handed to her. Without thinking, she took it and swallowed a large sip.

"You know Izzy, I am Captain of a ship, and being Captain of a ship I could in fact preform marri-age, right here, right on this deck ,right now."

Elizabeth stared at Jack in disgust. She saw right through him, and his definition of marriage did not quite match up to hers.

"No thank you" Elizabeth voice still tainted with had to get away from him, she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She handed him back the rum bottle, and walked over to the side of the ship, trying to regain some composure.

"Why not?" Jack asked, a false hint of hurt in his tone "We are very much alike you and I, I and you ,us."

Elizabeth tried to shrug off the involuntary shiver that course her body at the term "Us"

"Oh expect for a sense of honor and decency and a moral center and personal hygiene."Elizabeth was beginning to get quite annoyed, why couldn't he just leave her alone! She resumed her position gazing out to sea.

"You will come over to my side I know it"

"You seem very certain" Elizabeth snapped back, angry at his cockiness, and fearful that he had hit too close to the truth.

Jack lowered his voice and brought his face closer to Elizabeths

"One word love curiosity. You long for freedom, you long to do what you want to do because you want it, to act on selfish impulse."

Elizabeth looked back at Jack, his seductive deep voice drawing her in subconsciously.

"One day you won't be able to resist"

When Elizabeth finally realized Jack had stopped talking, she snapped out of her dazed state. She saw the smug look on Jacks face, and became determined to wipe it off.

"Why doesn't your compass work?"

"My compass works fine." Her statement had thrown him off. This was good.

"Because you and I are alike, and there will come a moment when you get a chance to show it to do the right thing." Elizabeth held her stare, and felt victorious when Jack turned away first. "I love those moments, I like to wave at them as they pass by".

Elizabeth, aware that she as beginning to make Jack feel uncomfortable,made her way around a cannon to stand next to him. He was now the one staring out to sea. Elizabeth leaned her back against the railing.

"You'll get the chance to do something, something courageous and when you do you will discover something."

"That your a good man" Jack smiled at Elizabeth. "All evidence to the contrary".

"Oh I have faith in you, want to know why" Elizabeth said, and evil smile sliding across her face as she moved in for the kill.

"Do tell dearie"

"Curiosity". Elizabeth let the word linger on her tongue. The taste of revenge on using Jacks own words against him was deeply satisfying to her, especially after the persuasion incident earlier.

"Your going to want it, a chance to be admired and gain the rewards that follow"

Elizabeth said in a deep voice, trying to mimic Jacks seductive tone in her own voice.

She could not help herself, but to let out a breathy laugh. Jack had begun to groan ever so slightly with discomfort. His face was turning towards her and his lip was twitching. She was winning.

"You won't be able to resist, your going to want to know what it tastes like".

Jack was very close now. Elizabeth was barely aware of what was coming out of her mouth. Jacks hand deliciously brushed across her check, Elizabeth trembled slightly. Jacks lips were so close to hers, she was going to win, he had succumbed to her, and not the other way around. She felt powerful.

Jack pulled away. "Im proud of you Jack".

His eyes meet hers, a tortured look was dancing with in them.

"Land ho!"

Jack made his escape. Elizabeth was dumbstruck for a moment. "Land?" she questioned in her own head. Then she remembered the chest, and finding Will. "I was in control" she told her self, "I was not going to let him kiss me".

"Liar" screamed the responsible voice in her mind

A/n This took me a whole day to write to this! stupid writers block. Sill not sure if I am happy with it.

Hey you know whats a good cure for writers block? reviews. Haha. :P


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer: you know the drill

Chapter 7

This was it. Elizabeth was going to die if she did not act quickly. Her heart began to pound in her chest. Could she really do it? Jack had made the call abandon ship just a few moments ago, and everyone was making their way to the long boat. No one seemed to realize it as Jack that they needed to abandon, not the ship. She was running out of time. Jacks seemed to be making his final goodbyes to his beloved Pearl. Elizabeth tried to speak, but her voice caught in her throat as she watched Jacks hand lovingly caress the ship. Elizabeth tried to shallow the nausea she felt. She was not sure if whether it came from her fear, her nervousness, or from the terrible stench of sizzled kracken bits that littered the deck. She dodged past a particularly large piece, making her way towards him.

"Thank you Jack". He finally turned around to face her. Elizabeth was shocked at the heartbreak in his eyes.

"We're not free yet love". His words were colored with a tone Elizabeth had never heard in his voice before. She needed to push on, time was running out.

"You came back" Elizabeth did not recognize her own voice, scattered with false appreciation, and oddly high."I always knew you were a good man" She moved in closer.

She stopped just before him. Elizabeth forced herself to look into Jacks eyes, knowing it would not be convincing if she didn't. His eyes still wore the same sadness as they did before. She saw something that let her know he knew what she was going to do, and he showed no sign of resistance. Elizabeth held his stare a little longer than necessary, trying to commit his marvelous eyes to memory for reasons she did not want to explain. Elizabeth dragged her eyes down to his mouth, and moved in to place her lips on his.

The instant their lips meet, Elizabeth lost her focus. Jacks lips moving upon her own feel so wondrous, it soothed her burning lust for him, and inflamed it even more. He was like the cure and the sickness at the same time. Elizabeth became hungry, eager for more, and really threw herself into the kiss. Her passion pushed Jack up against the mast with a dull thud. The aftershock of the collision sent waves of realization through Elizabeth. She had let herself become wrapped up in hum again. Her mouth became more aggressive as she tried to distract him from her hand, which was inching closer to the shackles. She felt him quiver seconds before she locked the shackle around his wrist.

His mouth stopped in an instant. His face full of recognition. A strange smile appeared on his face. It made Elizabeth angry, he was still able to be cocky even when she was about to leave him to die. It gave her the last boost of reason she so desperately needed. As she justified her actions to her, he held his smile. She moved in closer once more, as if she was going to kiss him. She had wanted to, but knew her strength would falter. She briefly thought of Will.

"Im not sorry"

Elizabeth looked into Jacks eyes again, His smile widened as her saw her serious expression.

"Pirate" he said, his voice husky.

Elizabeth and the crew watched in silent horror as kracken took the Pearl in once last crushing embrace, before dragging it down to the depths.

An awkward silence took over the long knew from the moment she stepped into the boat that Will had seen the kiss. She did not have the energy to explain it to him right then. She knew he had taken it the wrong way, he did not know she had done it for him. She had removed Jack from the picture so they could be happy. Elizabeth knew she was attracted to Jack, but thats where it started and finished. It meant nothing more than lust, and that lust was going to ruin everything she and Will had. The temptation was gone, she had satisfied it before sending it to the bottom of the ocean. She had done it to save Will and their future.

Elizabeth looked at Will, he was looking the other way, refusing to look at her. She hoped he would understand. She glanced back to where the Pearl had been. Jack had called her a pirate. His voice still rung in her eyes, the amused expression in his gorgeous dark eyes stilled burned in the back of her mind. She had wanted that kiss, she could not deny it. She remembered how she felt when she totally lost herself in the kiss. She thought one kiss would be enough, enough to remove the lust from her system, but she was wrong. Horribly wrong. She put her fingers to her lips without thinking, as if to recreate the feeling. She saw Wills head jerk in her direction. Their eyes met. Elizabeth was shocked to see how angry he was. She slowly lower her hand and looked back out to sea. Her plan seemed fool proof at the time, but now her need had grown stronger, and the only person who could soothe it was now dead.

The silence was becoming to much.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked in a small voice.

"Well I figured we would go to Tia Dalma's".

The name rang a bell. "Excuse me who?"

"Tia Dalma", replied Gibbs, looking uncomfortable "She is , uh was a friend of...".

Gibbs voice trailed off, unable to say the name.

"Tia Dalma", Elizabeth thought to herself. Where on earth had she heard that name before?

It was a few minutes before the memory hit her like an electric shock.

She had heard it in that dream.

_ "Tia Dalma said I was not allowed to tell you to much, but coming with me now, will avoid a whole lot of heat break down the track darling, for you and me both"._

Something began to dawn on Elizabeth. The experiences of that night had been so realistic, Jack, as she had discovered several months later looked exactly the same in real life as he did in her dream. She had just put this down to the fact that she had seen hundreds of pictures of him, which had allowed her brain to conjure up a life like image of him in her sleep, before she had even met him. A name like Tia Dalma however, was so uncommon, that there was no way it came from Elizabeths own head during that dream. It was defiantly not a coincidence either she was sure.

Elizabeth had always assumed that what had happened in her room that night was a dream. Was it possible she was having a prediction? She tried hard to remember the dream. Jack had appeared in her room, wanting her to go with him. He never said where though. She remembered that he seemed to come from the future. Elizabeth almost gasped out loud. What if it was not a dream at all? What if Jack Sparrow had really appeared in her room that night? Is it possible he had in fact , traveled back in time? Surely not. Elizabeth grappled with her thoughts as the long boat made its way towards land.

Elizabeth knew from the moment she met Tia Dalma , that it was not a dream. Tia's shack was filled with mysterious, and frightening artifacts, including items Elizabeth could identify as objects used by Gypsies to tell the future. The women herself had an eerie air to her, as if she possessed something that most people did not. If anyone was capable of sending people dancing through time it could only be Tia Dalma.

Elizabeth had spent most of her time in the shack staring at her feet. She was too ashamed to look at any of the other men, who were all going on about how great Jack was. A tray of mugs appeared under Elizabeths nose. She looked up to decline when Tia said;

"Against the cold and the sorrow". Elizabeth took the mug and cradled it in her hand, her mind to busy to think about drinking. Her dream, well she could not call it a dream anymore she thought to herself. What was Jacks reason for wanting her to go with him?

_"but coming with me now, will avoid a whole lot of heat break down the track darling, for you and me both"._

would mean that feelings stronger than lust would be involved. Had she misinterpreted her feelings? Had the physical attraction covered up a more deep and meaningful one?

_"You and me both"_

That would mean the feeling was mutual. Elizabeths head began to whirl. It was all becoming too much. Then it hit her. This was what Jack from the future had come to prevent from happening. He had tried to stop her killing him. He knew how she felt, and he felt it too. He knew that the rest of her life was going to be a lie. Elizabeth felt as though she was shattering ,a deep dark dread growing in her stomach. This was the heartbreak, her own actions ruined her life.

A single tear ran down Elizabeths dirt stained face.

A/N Another chapter Ive really struggled with. I am dying for some feedback .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Elizabeth sat on the deck of the ship they had commandeered in Singapore. She was bundled in multiple blankets, like a butterfly in a cocoon. But yet the cold seemed to penetrate deep into her body. She tried to snuggle in further with little success. She was literally frozen into her current position. Her hair was stuck to where it sat on the top blanket, not wanting her hair to snap off, Elizabeth sat still.

Will and Barbossa were consoling the map again. Elizabeth had no idea where they were, but from the sounds of the in depth conversation going on they were getting close to worlds end. Elizabeth could not believe her luck when Tia Dalma revealed that they would be able bring back Jack from the dead, all those months ago. Just as she had come to the conclusion that she had made the worst mistake of her life, she had been thrown a life line. She had been given the opportunity to somewhat reverse her actions. From that moment, determination had replaced the dread that had been spreading through her. It burned in her veins, giving her the strength to face almost anything. She tried to drudge it up now, hoping it would take her mind off the cold, but it too, was frozen.

Elizabeth had barley spoken to Will since the day Jack died. Will was not making much effort either. She knew she had to end it with him. Yes, she loved him, but it was not fair on either of them to be trapped in a relationship where Elizabeth was struggling with her feelings. One of her maids had said to her once that if she ever fell in love with two men, go for the second one, because she obviously did not love the first one enough. She loved Will, but her attraction to Jack was undeniable. Since her realization that her dream was in fact, not a dream, Elizabeth was sure she was picking the right man, that Jack would be her future. She knew she could not explain any of this to Will just yet, not until they got Jack back at least.

But that was the other thing troubling Elizabeth. How was Jack going to react when she showed up. She knew from watching Jacks attitude to Barbossa, that Jack did not forgive traitors easily. She did not like to think that Jack may not want anything to do with her, and she could understand that totally, even though it may ruin her. It was just something she was going to have to deal with when it came to the time.

Suddenly the deck fell dark. They were entering a cave. The cold encroached further on Elizabeth, she found it difficult to breath, the freezing air burning her lungs.

"Come below deck" came Tia Dalma's accented voice."Theres no point bein' up here in the pitch black".

000000000000000000000000

The locker was the complete opposite. Elizabeth had not been sure what to expect when they finally arrived, but she did not suspect this. As she and the crew extracted themselves from the ocean, all disorientated, Elizabeth tried to study her surroundings. Although she had just emerged from the water only moments ago, the sun was beginning to scorch the little skin Elizabeth had exposed. The hard sand beneath her feet, and that made up the sand dunes ahead of them, looked as thought it had been bleached white. The glare of the suns rays of it was blinding. There was not a single breath of wind. There was no sign of Jack either.

"This truly is a god forsaken place" Gibbs announced horrified.

"I don't see Jack" Elizabeth said with out thinking.

Elizabeth scanned the harsh landscape, looking for any sign of life. Barbossa and Will were arguing over something

"Witty Jack is closer than you think" came Tia Dalma's amused voice.

Elizabeth continued to search, until something extraordinary appeared. It was the Black Pearl. The whole crew watched in amazement as the magnificent ship sailed over the dunes and over the beach as if it was the ocean. Elizabeth saw Jack standing on top of one of the masts, looking out to sea. Even from that distance, the sight of him made Elizabeths heart pound. The Pearl continued its journey until it hit the real ocean, and drifted into the shallows.

"What are you doing here, you scallywags!" Came Jacks surreal bark.

It was Gibbs who shook off the shock first."We've come to rescue you Jack!" he called happily.

"Aye" called the crew collectively.

"Well you better get aboard then " called Jack, his voice growing more distant as the Pearl drifted further out, " I'll drop the longboat Pearls making her escape from here and I have no intention of stopping her."

000000000000000000000000

Elizabeth paced around on deck as she fretted. The rest of the crew were having dinner below deck. Elizabeth was too disrupted to eat. Jack had not laid an eye on her since they had come aboard. Part of it was due to the fact that Jack and Barbossa had had a massive argument over who was the rightful Captain. For the mean time they had settled on co captaining the ship, but both men were unhappy about the arrangement. It was currently Barbossa at the helm. Jack had retreated many hours ago to his cabin, much to Elizabeths frustration. She was so desperate to talk to him, the physical need making her feel sick. She continued to pace around the dark and lonely deck.

"Ye going to wear out the timber missy"

Elizabeth threw Barbossa a sharp glare. This was not what she needed right now.

"I know its not me place, but I would be suggesting that who ever it is that ye need to talk to, do it now."

Elizabeth pretended to ignore the old man, but she knew he was right. Elizabeth gathered up as much courage as she could on her last lap of the deck. She paused briefly before knocking on the cabin door.

"Come in"

_Meanwhile in the future..._

Tia Dalmas eyes snapped open. The movement made Jack jump. They had been both sitting so still and silently for so long that even the smallest movement was amplified.

"What is it?" Jack asked, his voice a little husky for not talking for so long.

"Something has changed" came the reply. Jack held his gaze, silently urging her to continue.

"Elizabeth has taken a path different to what she normally does."

Jack became excited. Could this mean that Elizabeth remembered the night he visited her? He rose from his seat, a new energy empowering him. The flames of hope licking his soul.

"Could this mean that its going to be different this time Tia" He asked, his voice quiet. The countless times they had been through this routine in the last few weeks, Elizabeth had always made the same decisions as she had the first time, and Jack had lost her every single time.

"I don't know"she said, slipping her eyes shut again. "She's gone into you cabin to talk to you, I can't tell you what about thought." Tia rubbed her temples for several minutes before lowering her hands and opening in her eyes again. "It may be different this time, but then, it may not Jack"

Jack sat back down, the excitement dying. "How much longer till I can re enter"

"Not long Jack, ye just need to wait a little longer"

"Bugger".


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:Hey guys! sorry I haven't updated for a few days, I needed to take a step back from it, however I have nailed down the finer points of where the story is going now, which is great! thanks to all my wonderful readers :)

Chapter Nine

Elizabeth entered the cabin with extreme caution, like she was entering the cave of some ferocious animal. She slowly closed the door behind her, scanning the room for him.

"Elizabeth" came a shocked, gravelly voice.

Elizabeths head snapped to the direction of the voice, her eyes locking with a pair of dark ones across the room. Her instinct urging her to throw herself into his arms. However reason and fear kept her deeply rooted to the spot. They stared at each for a long time, Elizabeth let herself get overpowered by his eyes, savoring the moment of something she had been denied for so many months, even if those eyes were harsh and ice cold. Elizabeth closed her own eyes briefly trying to regain some composure.

"I am not going to kill you again" she said in a quiet voice, opening her eyes again.

"Sit" he said with little emotion, "and put your hands on the table where I can see them".

Elizabeth did as she was told,moving to sit at the desk where Jack did most of his navigation. Not entirely sure if Jack was serious or not, Elizabeth hesitantly splayed her hands out on the table. A strange sensation had settled in her stomach, a mixture of fear, anticipation and something she could not quite put her finger on. Jack made his way to the table, deliberately pacing slowly, winding Elizabeth up further. By the time he stood in front of the her, on the opposite side of the desk , she was going to explode.

"Miss Swann" he started, his tone slightly patronizing, and assumed at her discomfort,  
"May I enquire into why you are in my cabin at this hour?"

"To, to say that Im sorry" she stammered in a squeaky voice.

"But you see darling" he said, his voice dangerous "You told you were not". He placed both hands on the table, leaning over towards her, his lips curled into harsh smile, his teeth glinting in a threatening manner in the candle light.

Elizabeth sat like a deer in the headlights. Overwhelmed by his presence, she was speechless. She tried to lean back as far as the chair would allow, but Jack caught on, and leaned closer still.

"I lied" was the best she could come up with.

"Then why did you do it, WHY DID TO LEAVE ME TO DIE" He raged, getting to his point.

"Because we were all going to die Jack!" Elizabeth had found her voice again, she bolted from her seat, sending it toppling. "You had almost left us to die while you got away, I was so angry at you " she hissed."It was the only way at the time! But Im sorry Jack! Can you not see that now, we came to get you!"

Elizabeth and Jack glared at each other from across the desk, both of there chests heaving with the effort to remain clam.

"If I could go back and change it all I would" Elizabeth said in a much quieter voice.

"Would you really?" Jack questioned,removing his hands from the desk, he began to walk around to her side of the desk.

"Would you take it all back, even the kiss? He was standing in front of her now.

Elizabeths voice caught in her throat, could she answer that truthfully. She looked at the floor panicking, he was so close to her, there was no way she could escape.

She felt a firm finger guide her chin up to face him. Elizabeth let the finger angle her face but kept her eyes locked on the ground.

"Elizabeth look at me"

She gave in. She watched his face read hers. A triumphant smile eventually spread across his face.

"Oh so we would not take that back would we.."

Elizabeth went to answer when they were interrupted by a voice at the door.

"Jack, ye better bring Miss Swann out, theres something she needs to see."

Jack grunted, dropping the finger he had positioned under Elizabeths chin."We will finish this later" he said gruffly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

"I'll send your mother your love shall I ?" Her fathers defeated and falsely pleasant voice called across the water.

"Father take the line!" She called hysterically for the last time, not wanting to give up as he father drifted further away.

"She must not leave the ship!" Elizabeth barley registered Tia Dalma call.

Elizabeth felt strong hands leading her away from the railing. She was aware that she being brought in doors. She heard several voices, a blanket was placed around her, a bottle of rum eased into her hands.

Her father was dead. Gone forever. Elizabeth felt as though her soul was shattering, the painful sobs that ripped through her, tore at her insides. She felt totally alone. She no longer had a family. Her father was everything to her, despite not seeing him for several months, she had had a strong relationship with him. He was more lenient that other fathers, he had let chose Will , rather than forcing her to marry Norrington, whom he felt was a better match. He had always had her best interests at heart.

And now he was gone, he left a big black hole in her life that was threatening to shallow her whole. Unaware of those around her, she curled up into a ball, and began to howl.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Elizabeth sat miserably in the brig of the Pearl with the rest of the crew. Things had not gone well for them since returning to the normal world. They had been ambushed by both Sao Feng and Beckett, which had lead to Jack being taken away and the rest of the crew being imprisoned on their own ship. On a more personal note, Elizabeth was suffering and she had reached an all time low. The thought of her father still gave her the sharp pain as though someone had stabbed her in the stomach and twisted it around violently. She had wanted to launch herself at Beckett when he appeared on the deck of the Pearl earlier that day, but was restrained by the chains Sao Feng's men had trapped them in. She had never had the chance to finish her wee talk with Jack, maybe she never would, Beckett may have killed him. Elizabeth shunted that though out of head quickly. She looked around and saw Will staring in the other direction. Her anger at him flared up again.

"Did you really only come on this journey to save the Pearl?" she hissed at him, unable to hold it in. Will turned around to face her, his eyes blazing dangerously.

"What else would I come for? " his tone cutting through Elizabeth,"Its obvious you do not love me anymore ". Elizabeth recoiled from his words, wishing she had never opened her mouth.

"I saw that kiss Elizabeth!" His voice raising, despite the whole crew being present "I know you prefer him over me!" Elizabeth bit her lip, unable to retaliate.

"I wonder" Will began again his tone cruel, "Does he know all this, does he know that you care for him?" Elizabeth looked down at her hands. Will took that as his answer.

"YOU HAVE LEFT ME FOR A MAN THAT YOU MIGHT NOT EVEN HAVE A FUTURE WITH!" Will roared. The few crew members who were not listening, were all tuned in now.

Tears began to stream helplessly down Elizabeths face, she did not have the energy to fight back.

"Are you stupid or what!" he spat, "I am glad the wedding got cancelled, it's given me the chance to save myself from being married to a stupid bitch like you"

Many of the crew members gasped, Ragetti's the loudest by far.

"Mr Turner" came Beckett's smug voice from the entrance to the brig"I would like to speak to alone". Two guards entered the brig, one opened the door for Will, while the other made sure the rest of the crew did not attempt to escape.

"You will regret this Elizabeth" Will muttered as he made his escorted exit.

A/n sorry its short! what did you think?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Will never returned from his "Talk" with Beckett, and this pleased Elizabeth greatly. Before his out burst, she had been feeling terribly guilty about her feelings for Jack, she had lost countless nights sleep trying to work out how to let him down gently. In someways, she was glad that he already knew, that she would not have to break the news to him, but in other, she felt hurt at how he had reacted, she knew he had the right to be angry, but his bitter words had eaten at her soul. They had been very friends for a long time now, and she did still love him, just not as much as she thought she once had. She knew she did not love him at all after his tantrum, it had shown a very ugly side to him that she never knew existed.

She had just sat on the floor on the brig sobbing, not caring that the whole crew saw. Pintel was the only one brave enough to talk to her, patting her on the shoulder, and saying "It will be alright poppet", as an attempt to be comforting. Elizabeth had tried to thank him as sincerely as she could.

A lot had happened that day. Shortly after the incident in the brig, Elizabeth was taken onto Sao Feng's ship. For reasons unknown to her, Sao kept calling her calypso. Elizabeth had just gone along with it, until he had been brutally killed when a cannon ball from the dutchman had ripped through the hull of the ship. To Elizabeths shock, he had made her Captain. She and her crew were lucky to escape from Jones ship, something Elizabeth could not take credit for. Her crew had snapped into action in a matter of seconds, guiding the Empress from the Dutchman. The only damage it took was a few cannon holes and Sao was the only casualty. The crew were not happy to learn of their Captains death, but accepted Elizabeth to some degree. Elizabeth was grateful her first mate knew how to get to shipwreck cove. Letting her first mate man the helm, Elizabeth took the time to contemplate her situation. She still desperately needed to talk to Jack, but she knew there were more important and life threatening grievances that needed to be attended to. Beckett was becoming more powerful by the day. She knew he had the heart and full control of Jones. She had no idea if he still had possession of the Pearl or Jack. Elizabeth could only hope that the Pearl would turn up at the cove, with its rightful Captain. Elizabeth sighed. Along with Captaincy she was now also a Pirate Lord. She worried about the uncertainty of it all.

"Captain! We are approaching the cove!" Called her first mate.

000000000000000000000000

"Elizabeth Swann". Jack cast his vote,a strange smile on his face.

"What!" Elizabeth said, her voice high with surprise.

"I know, curious isn't it?"His voice smug, but not mocking. The other Lords began to grumble,some of them rising from their seats in anger. Elizabeth continued to stare dumbfound at Jack, it was only when he asked her what her course of action was.

"Prepare every vessel that floats, at dawn" She said with the most authority she could muster.

"We are at war" She saw Jack give her an approving nod out of the corner of her eye. It sent shivers up her spine.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Elizabeth spent that night working out battle plans with Barbossa and Jack. They spent endless hours going over strategies that had worked in the past, and that could work for them now. By the time they retried, Elizabeth felt as thought they might of have a chance of winning.

She did get the chance to ask Jack why he had made her king.

"Its simple love"he had said, a glint in his eyes made Elizabeths heart pound"Anybody else would have said we run, I knew you would say we fight".

0000000000000000000000000000 000000

Elizabeth stared in horror as she was faced by the sheer expanse of the armada that the Navy had rounded in up. The ships were lined up as far as the eye could see. Any hope she had had was now totally engulfed by fear. Resisting the urge to throw up, she shallowed loudly.

"Ye not scared are you?" Jack asked her slightly worried.

"No of course not" she said unconvincingly.

"Jack!" Barbossa yelled from the helm of the pearl, "It looks as thought they want to talk"

"What do yah mean!" Jack yelled back.

"Well it seems as thought its only the Dutchman and the Endeavor are approaching. "

"So fish face and Becky want to negotiate ae " Jack said to Elizabeth "Whats your call"

"We talk to them, the Pearl and the Empress go forward, the rest wait here for the signal"

"The Empress?" Jack Questioned

"We not going to purposely out number ourselves Jack."

0000000000000000000000000000 

It seemed an eternity before the Pearl finally came close the The Dutchman and the Endeavor. Elizabeth barley had time to register what she saw on board the Dutchman, before she heard Beckett's snide voice.

"Ah I would Introduce you to the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman, being as you already know him, Im assuming that won't be necessary"

Elizabeth heard the other members of the crew gasp as they recognized the new captain of the Dutchman. She fought the urge to scream.

It was Will.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What happened to Fish face" Jack asked bluntly, cutting through the stunned silence that took over the pearl.

"Lets just say that Jones had a tendency to not do as he was told"Beckett said gleefully "So we found him a much more, loyal replacement."

Elizabeth felt sick as she looked between the Endeavor and the Dutchman. They were all going to die today and she knew it. Maybe they should have run instead of staying and fighting. She hated Will at this moment, for she never knew he would ever go this far. She felt no sherd of the emotion towards him that she had once felt for him as he smiled at her evilly from his ship.

Doing the only thing she could, she raised her pistol into the air, and fired three shots in quick succession, signaling the rest of the pirates to move forward for the fight. There would be no negation today. Beckett and Will looked confused at her action, but Jack just turned around and gave her an approving look, desire for battle flaring up in his eyes. Elizabeth felt her heart strings tug, she had never got the chance to tell Jack how she felt, to ask him about the night he appeared in her room all that time ago. The crew on both the Pearl and the Empress began to spring into action, preparing to board the Dutchman and the Endeavor. This was it. "Fire !" screamed Elizabeth.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

_Back in the not too distance future..._

"Its time" Tia said to Jack, who immediately leapt out of his seat.

"As usual ye will return to your cabin during the battle" she said as Jack stood in front of her "Try not to get yeself killed".

"What about Elizabeth" Jack asked as he took Tia's hands for the ritual.

"Lets hope that will be different this time" she said gently. Closing her eyes, she began reciting the chant to send Jack back to the past. The bright green flash penetrated her closed lids, and she felt Jacks hands leave her own. When she opened her eyes, she was alone.

0000000000000000000000000000 

Elizabeth violently thrust her sword into the stomach of the naval officer she had been fighting, twisting it this way and that before yanking it out again, sending the man to the deck. She looked around hurriedly. The deck of the Pearl was a bloody mess, littered thankfully with only the body of naval officers. She could not see Jack anywhere, and began to panic. Elizabeth tried to scan for him on the ships near by, with little luck. There were ships as far as the eye could see, all fighting to the death. The boom of cannons and clashing of swords overpowered her ears, making it impossible to hear anything at all. Elizabeth knew that the crew were getting tired, and the Pearls position next to the Endeavor meant that the Pearl was constantly subjected to invasions of Navy officers. Elizabeth locked eyes with Barbossa. Not attempting to yell over the noise, Elizabeth gestured to the small of open water appearing just behind another Navy ship, and then to the helm. Barbossa looked between the two directions before making his way to the wheel. Another load of navy men landed on the deck of the Pearl, and Elizabeth moved to cover Barbossa.

"Oh Jack where are you" she thought.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

With the all to familiar flash of green light Jack landed back in his cabin on the Pearl. He watched as his past self faded into nothing, the weapons he had been gathering from his sword cupboard clattering to the floor. Jack let the memories of past Jack flood his mind, filling him in on the details of the battle.

Everything, at first, seemed to be the same, as it had always been every single time he had relived this. Jack felt disheartened until the memories hit him.

The first one was Gibbs informing Jack, just a few days earlier, of a fight Will and Elizabeth had had, seemingly about him. He was excited that she was no longer with Will, but frustrated that she had not acted on her feeling for Jack yet.

"Damn it, I'm so close" He growled under his breath, forgetting where he was, until the second memory hit him. It was Wills smug face, standing on the deck of the Dutchman as the new captain.

Filled with new found determination and hope that this time might end differently for him, Jack grabbed the weapons his past self had left on the floor and made his way out onto deck.

Jack walked out to find the deck of his ship crawling with Beckett's men. He looked around quickly, searching for Elizabeth. He found her, still very much alive, and still very beautiful, covering Barbossa at the helm. Reluctantly, Jack tore his eyes from Elizabeth, after being deprived of her from the night he appeared in her room, it pained him greatly to turn his back on her. A navy officer had spotted him, and Jack went in for the fight.

As Jack stabbed the last officer, he finally realized why the ship was no longer being invaded; Barbossa had moved them away from the enemies ships. Taking a moment to catch is breath, Jack stared out at the mass of chaos. It was impossible to tell who was winning. The water was littered with dead bodies and bits of debris. Jack could see smoke in the far distance. It was not a good sight. As Jack moved to turn from the railing to ask his King what was their next move, when he was greeted by a blood curdling scream. Jack slowly turned around to see one of, now Wills henchmen appear on the deck next to Elizabeth. Jack watched in silent horror as man shoved his sword through Elizabeths chest , causing her to crumble to the ground. The man turned around to smile at Jack cruelly before disappearing into thin air again.

A/N: would love to know what you guys think!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Lizze darling, please don't do this to me love" Jack begged, instantly at Elizabeths side. He slid an arm around her weak form, and pressed a chunk of his shirt to her chest. He could not even remember the sprinting across the deck to where she lay at the helm. The wound in her chest was gushing out blood at an alarming rate, she only had mere moments to live.

"Jack" Elizabeth said meekly, her eyes barely opening"Im so sorry"

"Why Lizzie, why are you sorry?" Jack asked in a hurried whisper, aware her time was slipping through his hands.

"Im sorry I didn't listen to you, that I did not come with you when you appeared in my room in port royal, I should have chosen you" She said in a pained voice, her breath coming out as sharp rasps.

"You mean you remember?" Jack asked shocked. "Oh Elizabeth he breathed".

As Jack went to stroke the side of Elizabeths face, she disappeared into thin air. It was as though the particles of her faded in colour until there was nothing left of her.

"Elizabeth,NO! " Jack screamed, out of frustration and heartbreak. Once again she was gone from him, This time she had remembered him. The stabbing pain he felt in his chest was as raw as the first time he lost Elizabeth.

"Jack Sparrow!" called a familiar voice from across the ocean. Jack stood up from where he had been crouching next to Elizabeth. The Dutchman had appeared next to the Pearl, its Captain standing proudly on the deck. Jack watched as Elizabeth reappeared next to Will on the Dutchman, back to full health,despite the massive wound on her chest. It took her a few moments to realize where she was.

"What have you done?" She screeched at Will,moving to grab her sword, only to find it was no longer there.

"Oh Elizabeth was I was only claiming back what was rightfully mine" He said with snarky smile, enjoying watching her anger flare up.

"I was never yours"She screamed, moving to attack Will with her bare hands. Two of his henchmen grabbing her roughly by the arms.

"I told you you would regret this, that you would regret choosing HIM!" The last word followed with a gesture towards to Jack, who was rooted by absolute shock to the deck of his ship.

"You are now" Will said, moving towards Elizabeth. He stopped in front of her, reaching his hand out to the wound on her chest. Elizabeth tried to squirm out of the grip of the henchmen with little luck. Even from the deck of the Pearl, Jack could see the coral that sprouted from where Wills hand touched Elizabeth skin, healing her wound and binding her to the ship. Will removed his hand and the henchmen realized Elizabeth where she collapsed to the deck. The rest of the Dutchman's crew laughed at her as she got to her feet.

"What have you done to me?" She asked in horror as she fingered the coral that was now a permeant part of her chest.

"Part of the crew part of the ship" Will said excitedly, "However most men only serve a hundred years at the mast, but you, no your special Elizabeth, someone so dear to my heart will serve at the mast forever".

Elizabeth stared at him, horrorstricken

"Oh and Jack" Will called, obviously enjoying himself "Unlike Jones, I was able to keep my heart firmly in my chest, so theres no use looking for it." he lightly slapped with chest to prove his point.

"Time to submerge men!" Will called to his crew. "Take one last look at Jack Elizabeth, for it will certainly be your last"He said in a cruel tone that ended with laughter.

"Jack I-" Called Elizabeth, the last part of her sentence washed away with the waves that submerged the Dutchman. Within seconds, the water where the Dutchman had been was smooth, as if the ship had never been there at all. Jack looked around at his crew helplessly, still shocked into silence.

"She's gone" Gibbs said sadly breaking the silence.

All of a sudden something snapped, and the world came crashing back to Jack, they were in the middle of a battle, a huge one that was not going to end well. As if to prove his point, a group of cannon balls pounded the Pearls starboard side, the sound of shattering and splintering wood followed, sending the crew diving for cover.

He had to get out. Jack looked around before running and driving off the side of the Pearl. It was not far to swim to Tia Dalamas from here, he had swam it many times before. It was easier to escape the chaos this way than on a ship. They were going to lose he already knew.

This was defiantly the worst time. Jack had watched Elizabeth die numerous times, but never before had she sentenced to an eternity of punishment.

A/N I felt really evil writing this! and sad :(


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jack had no idea how long he had been swimming when he finally reached what felt like hours, Jack had been tortured with Elizabeth face when she realized she was doomed, the coral growing out of her chest, the last time she looked at him. Over and over again the images replayed in his head. When Jack finally dragged himself on shore, he collapsed into the sand, exhausted and defeated.

The intense ache that tore at Jacks chest begged him to give up. Time and time again Elizabeth had slipped through his finger tips, he had watched her die countless times at the hands of many different men. Maybe it was not meant to be, maybe he should just give up. As a pirate, Jack had never any issues getting what he wanted, he just stole it. Maybe it was too far to want to steal Elizabeth back from her grim fate. Jack wondered if he was being punished finally for his life of piracy, if this was the worlds way of getting back at him. Maybe he should really give up.

Jack groaned in frustration before rolling over to sit up. He was faced with the terror of the battle. He could hear the distant screams and sound of guns firing. Several ships were on fire now. Of all the times Jack had lived through this battle, the pirates had always won. More often than not Davy Jones turned on Beckett, and most of the Navy were slaughtered before the battle had really begun. This was the first time the pirates were going to lose, Will proving too powerful and too loyal as the replacement captain for the Dutchman.

Jack realized he was going to loose everything. His friends were dying as he sat on the small beach, the Pearl was probably at the bottom of the ocean, or worse in the hands on an enemy. If Jack gave up now, if he never returned to Tia Dalma's, this would all become permanent. He would have no ship, no friends or allies. Most of the pirates around the world had come to the cove to fight, most were now dead. Beckett, who was now teamed up with bloody Will would take over the seas. There would be no room in the world for Jack anymore, there would be no more freedom, everything he lived for, he loved would be gone.

Not everyone would be dead however. There was still Elizabeth. Her fate though, was one worse then death, stuck on a ship with Will for the rest of forever. If Jack gave up now, she this would be her life. Jack was on his feet and stalking off towards Tia Dalma's before he even knew it. Jack was not going let Elizabeth suffer like this. He was all of a sudden determined to try just once more to save her. Even if the past Elizabeth would not listen to his warning, Elizabeth may just would travel down a different road, that would not leave her stuck on the Dutchman with Will. If she was dead by the end of the next time cycle, Jack would just have to live with it. Dead was better than what she faced now.

_"Im sorry I didn't listen to you, that I did not come with you when you appeared in my room in port royal, I should have chosen you"_

Her words rang in his head. This was the first time she had remembered him going to her, the first time she had chosen him, even if she had, chosen too late.

There was a small chance that if he did try to save Elizabeth again, that she might come with him. Something about the timing had been right this time. "If only she would just bloody well come with me" He grumbled under his breath.

00000000000000000000000

Tia had been rummaging through one of her cupboards when she heard someone crashing through her door. Stepping down from the stool she was standing on, she saw it was Jack. Alone. Again.

"Send me back,exact same time and place as last time"Jack said in confident voice, his chest heaving from running. His expression was different from what he normally wore when he came back. His eyes burned with a fierce and wild determination, rather than showing the usual signs heartbreak and emotional exhaustion.

"Are ye sure" She asked hesitantly, he had never requested this before.

"She remembered this Tia! She remembered I came to her, she told me she made the wrong choice!"Jack said almost yelling, emotion slipping into the last of his words. Tia eyed him carefully, still hesitant.

"Please Tia" he said in a softer, but sincere tone, "Ive never been so sure about anything in my life".

Tia said nothing before taking her seat and holding her hands out for Jack to take them. Once again she closed her eyes and begun muttering the words of the ritual, A flash of green, and he was gone.

a/n what did you think!?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Elizabeth Swann awoke that night to blinding flash of brilliant green light. She sat up in her bed, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness again. A feeling of horror began to creep up her spine as she realized she was no longer alone in her room. She knew it was not one of her maids, as this person did not bring a candle with them. Elizabeth held still, it was dark in her room, and an the intruder may have not seen her yet. She hoped that whatever it was they wanted, they would take it an leave, and leave her unharmed. Suddenly, the moon, which was full tonight and eerily bright, came out from behind a passing cloud. The light illuminated Elizabeths room and exposed the strange man who was lurking in it. Silent horror took over Elizabeth as she saw the man, who was filthy and rugged turn to look at her. A pair of dark eyes, shinning in the moon light locked onto hers.

"Elizabeth" the strangled, rough voice spoke.

Astounded that the man knew her name, and said it with such familiarity, snapped Elizabeth out of her fear induced state.

"Its Miss Swann!" She said tartly, her voice sounding more powerful, than she felt.

The man came closer.

"Don't be like this darling, we don't have the time"

His words, although so improper, sent a chill down Elizabeth's spine that was not fear. "Who on earth is this man"? she though to her herself. He was now standing very close to her bed, and she now had a good view of him.

"Your Jack Sparrow!" she gasped

"There should be a Captain in there somewhere darling" He said with a smile, pleased Elizabeth had remembered him.

"I don't know I did not see it earlier, your face is on wanted posters all over town " Elizabeth whispered more to her self than to Jack, failing to see his face fall slightly.

The infamous Jack Sparrow was in her room, a real pirate, she had heard so many stories about him. Elizabeth was not sure whether to be thrilled or terrified. Jack Sparrow was in her room, and he knew her name. She was panicked by the wave of realization that hit her at the moment. He was coming to kidnap her. He was a pirate, she was the Governors daughter, and the perfect bargaining tool. Her fear silenced her once again as Jack Sparrow sat on her bed and took both her hands in his rough, dirty ones.

"Elizabeth", he started, with the utmost sincerity, "I need you to listen to me".

He looked into her eyes again, taking her wide eyes as anticipation, rather than fear. Jack continued."I need you to come with me. Right now"

"Why on earth would I do that" Elizabeth snapped, still believing he was trying to kidnap her. She yanked her hands free of his. only to have him claim them back

"Because Elizabeth, you have to trust me. I know right now that you do not have a clue why I am here , or who I am really, but please just trust me and come with me now"

Elizabeth continued to stare at him quizzically, totally confused.

"Tia Dalma said I was not allowed to tell you to much, but coming with me now, will avoid a whole lot of heat break down the track darling, for you and me both".

At the moment Jack stopped staring at Elizabeths hands and looked her directly in her eyes. Jack Sparrow eyes where shining with an emotion Elizabeth could not name, but is softness and tenderness made her forget the worries she had had about being kidnaped.

"How can you possibly know that me coming with you will avoid heartbreak" She wondered out loud,"Unless you can see into the future, or come from it yourself..." Elizabeths voice drifted off with her thoughts.

"Elizabeth, please " Jack pleaded again.

Elizabeth stared at the man sitting across from her on her bed. There was something about him that she could not put her finger on. He was familiar, but then he was not. He was so familiar with her, but how on earth could he be? He wore such a tender and sincere expression, that she could not help but take him seriously. He was lightly stroking the back of her hands with his thumbs while she thought.

"Are you telling the truth?" She asked finally.

"Every word love" He replied softly, meeting her eyes again.

At the moment it was like a jolt of electricity rocked her system. Something, some unknown force within telling her to go with Jack, telling her that this was where she needed to go. Somehow it all felt completely and utterly right, Elizabeth had never been so sure in her life. Trusting her instincts completely, she nodded. Jack smiled before raising himself off the bed. Not letting go of her hands, Elizabeth let Jack guide her of the bed to the middle of the room where he had appeared.

They stood there for just a moment, Jack with a grin from ear to ear, Elizabeth chewing her lip nervously. She was about to ask how they were going to get anywhere when they were consumed by the same green flash she had seen earlier. Her room in port royal melted into a sea of blinding green. Elizabeth felt her feet leave the ground momentarily before returning to solid ground.

She had just made a huge decision, trusting a strange pirate. Elizabeth could only hope it was the right one.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N thank you to all my reviewers! especially the guests who I can't thank personally, and to all my readers who haven't reviewed! woo hoo over a thousand views :) I just want yo say Im super surprised at the response I have had so far to this story. When I started it, I honestly thought no one read Sparrabeth fics anymore. Im so glad I was wrong!

Chapter 16

Elizabeth found herself in a strange small shack. Her vision was marred by bright spots, an after effect of being consumed by the green light. The shack was cramped filled with all sorts of jars, that lined the walls and hung from the ceiling. One even appeared to have eyeballs in it.

"Elizabeth?" Jack Sparrow questioned. He was standing just a few steps across from her.

"Just wait Jack" came a women's voice from beside Elizabeth. Elizabeth turned to look at the strange women. She had dreadlocks like Jack, however hers were much longer. most of her teeth were gone and the dress she wore could have done with a good wash and a few repairs. She smiled at Elizabeth with a expectant glow. Elizabeth held her gaze for just a few moments before turning back to the captain.

"What's going-"

Elizabeth gasped at the sensation of being hit with a wave of memories, that she herself had not experienced, but still somehow belonged to her. _Jack appearing in her room as he just had, but she threw him out instead of going with him... the day he saved her from drowning... being marooned ... Tortuga... the kracken, kissing Jack and chaining him to the mast... how heartbroken she felt when she realized the extent of her feelings for him... the fight with Will... Shipwreck Cove... the battle..._

A tear rolled down Elizabeths face as she remembered Wills brutal words, the absolute fear and horror she felt when she saw Jacks face for what she thought was the last time, before she was dragged under the oceanIt all made sense now. The dream, as she still called it, was really Jack coming back from the future to save her. This was something she had always suspected but needed it to be confirmed. He had been right about the heartbreak. Elizabeth had always thought Jack was referring to when she killed him, but no, he was referring to something much more permeant and painful. Her hand flew to her chest, and she was relieved to feel it was smooth skin, not rough coral beneath her hand.

"Oh Jack" she said softly, letting her tears fall freely. She threw her self into his arms, curling her arms around his neck, locking him in an tight embrace.

"You saved me from him" she mumbled into his shoulder gratefully.

"Of course Lizzie" he said sincerely, moving one of his hands on her lower back, to her shoulder to pull her closer. They stood like this for a while, Elizabeth relishing in the fact that she was finally able to have Jack so close. After her short and miserable time on the Dutchman, she had honestly thought she would never see him again, never be able to tell him how she really felt, or tell him how truly sorry she was for killing him.

"Jack" She said before pulling her head back "I'm sorry for killing you, Im sorry for not realizing earlier that what I thought was dream, was actually you coming back to try to save me" she said in a hurried, teary manner. Jack pulled her in closer again.

"Don't be sorry" he said in a gravelly voice, stroking the back of her head gently,"Im just relieved your alive"

"How is this all possible?" She asked softly.

"When you died for the first time Lizzie-"

Elizabeth pulled back sharply "The first time? You mean this had happened more than once?!" She asked in horror. The tender look in Jacks eyes was wiped away and replaced with something much heavier. The pain in them was so raw, so harsh, that Elizabeth could not even begin comprehend what Jack had gone through.

"Ive watched you die many times Elizabeth" he said quietly, lowering his eyes.

"The first time, you were killed by Davy Jones" He began "He had just injured Will, you were trying to defend him when Jones stabbed you in the stomach, by the time I got you, he had killed the whelp and you had bleed to death."

He meet her eyes again before continuing. "So, not knowing what else to, I came to Tia Dalma. She came up with the solution that if I could travel back to the right moment in time, I could save you."

Jack drew in a shaky breath."For a long time, the same thing happened over and over. Every time you chose Will, you ended up dead. The last time as you know, something changed and here we are." He said with a small smile. Jack moved one of his hands from Elizabeth's waist to stroke the side of her face gently. Elizabeth closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. This is exactly what she had been fighting for when he had been in the locker, to be where she was right now, with him.

"I can even begin to describe to you how tortuous the last few months have been Elizabeth". She opened her eyes again."And I still can not believe I finally have you here 'Lizabeth, Im my arms , very much alive." Jacks face was so close to Elizabeths, close enough for her to reach up slightly and place her lips on his. It was a delicious thought, but Elizabeth resisted the nagging urge building inside of her. She knew her own feelings of course, and was pretty confident Jack felt the same way, even if he had not voiced it to her. Her heart began pounding in her chest as she deliberated whether to be bold and make the first move or not. It had been so easy when she was winding him up that day on the Pearl when he was going on about curiosity, to entice him. Now however when she was not trying to beat him at his own game, it proved much more difficult. She meet his eyes, they were shinning with both sadness and happiness. She let hers flick to his mouth before rising to his eyes again. She watched as they darkened as he realized what she stopped stroking her face, and began to move in closer. Elizabeth closed her eyes in sweet anticipation.

A blood curdling scream filled the air. Elizabeth's eyes flew open in surprise. Jacks face, just inches in front of hers was a frozen mask of horror, the arm around her waist strengthened its grip possessively. From her restricted position , Elizabeth twisted her head to the only other person in the room. Tia Dalma.

Too shocked to feel disappointed when Jacks arm slipped from her waist, Elizabeth watched in fear as Jack moved quickly to Tia's slumped over form sat at the table. He knelt down in front of her, taking her shoulders in his hands and shaking them vigorously.

"Tia!" He said loudly, shaking her again.

Elizabeth stood rooted to the spot as she watched Jack grow more desperate, as he tried to wake the unresponsive women. The uncertainty of the whole situation made her blood run cold.

Was she about to loose everything once again?

A/N arrrrg! What a bloody difficult chapter! Would love to know what you think:)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tia Dalma gasped as she re-entered the living world again. Her eyes were bright and wild, tinted with danger, and slightly hazy. As she sat up from her slumped position, she became aware of Jack, who was still kneeling in front of her, still gripping her shoulders. She focussed in on him.

"Tia" Jack said in a loud, cautious voice "What did you see?"

Elizabeth could not help but feel relieved momentarily. Tia had just had a premonition, she hadn't been murdered as Elizabeth as originally thought. The force of it had caused Tia to pass out. They were not in any immediate danger.

Tia Dalma's eyes snapped to Elizabeth. No longer hazy, but still wide and frightening, Elizabeth felt the relief drain out of her.

"He knows and he is coming" she whispered in a slow dramatic voice.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked bluntly "Who is coming for Elizabeth?"

Tia returned her gaze to Jack to stare at him pointedly.

"No" he said blatantly. Jack let his hands fall from Tia's shoulders as he stood up. He looked at Elizabeth back to Tia. "No" he repeated, moving towards Elizabeth. He slid an arm around her waist. "Ive only just got her" He said as he looked into her face and back at Tia, while giving Elizabeth a gentle squeeze.

"Im sorry Jack" Tia said, rising from her seat, recovered from her episode, "I explained to you when we started this that time is a temperamental thing."

"Will" Elizabeth breathed as she finally realized. She wanted to throw up.

"Yes" Tia began to explain."He will have realized you were no longer on the Dutchman, and he is coming to find you."

"How is this even possible" Jack asked. Elizabeth could feel the rumble of the words in his chest where he was pressed beside her. "I thought that when Elizabeth came with me, that would be it. Surely the cycle can not repeat its self If Elizabeth was not even there to play her part."

"I do not know how this could have happened" Tia said as she paced.

"Does it really matter how its possible?" Elizabeth spoke up."All that matters is that he is coming" fear began to leak into Elizabeths words. Her time in the Dutchman was terrible, beyond what words could describe, she was not going there again.

"Elizabeth darling, do you really think I'm going to let him get you after all I have been through?" Elizabeth looked up to Jack. For just a moment she let herself get lost in his eyes. He was so close, his arm around her waist, the sweetness of his breath tickling her face, his warmth radiating into her where he held her. She felt somewhat safe, despite the terrible predicament that faced her.

"No" she mumbled softly, only for Jack to hear."Tia", she said more loudly "just as Jack went back into the past to save me, can we go back to kill Will, to stop this happening?"

A silence lay over the shack as Tia and Jack considered it.

"It could work, all though you two would have to travel to the middle of the battle" Tia said distantly.

"No" Jack grunted. "Its too dangerous, I don't want Elizabeth to be at risk again"

"Jack! I can look after myself" Elizabeth said defensively.

"Ive watched you die in that battle far too many times Elizabeth" Elizabeth opened her mouth to retaliate, but the pained look washed over Jacks features again.

"Jack, then alternative is too wait for Will and kill him then. But you have got to remember, the cycle has not reset its self this time, you still have no ship, no friends to back you up" Tia reasoned.

"We run then" Jack said as if it was obvious .

11

"No,I do not want to spend my whole life running Jack" Elizabeth rebutted.

Jack looked anxiously between the two women. Elizabeth could see he was defeated. He opened and closed his mouth several times like a fish gulping for air, as he searched for an adequate protest. He sighed heavily as he finally realized the women were right.

"But how can we kill Will when he still has his heart?, not to mention who is going to replace him as captain?" Jack started.

0000000000000000000000000

"Are you certain your ready" Jack questioned Elizabeth, his dark eyes narrowing.

"Yes" she said in slightly high voice. Jack gave the hand he was holding a quick squeeze. Elizabeth felt some both scared and determined. She was scared of being captured by Will again, and determined to not let it happen again. She took a deep breath as she took Tia's hand with her free one. Jack mimicked her actions.

"You will return to the night before the battle, just moments before you begin your talk with Barbossa" Tia said, checking Elizabeth knew what she was doing. "Tell him of the plan we have just devised, and stick to it, it is your best hope." Giving Elizabeth a encouraging smile, Tia closed her eyes, and begun murmuring the words of the ritual. Elizabeth looked at Jack, slightly confused. She was just able to see him nod before the green flash consumed them again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Elizabeth tried to project a calm exterior as the Pearl and the Empress sailed towards the Dutchman and the Endeavor, an armada on either side. Barbossa had not noticed the difference between the Elizabeth and Jack who attended the brethren court, and the more knowledgable pair that he had meet in Jacks cabin earlier. He had even agreed to the plan "Jack" had come up with, which surprised Elizabeth, but pleased her none the less. His contribution was key to their success.

"Ah I would Introduce you to the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman, being as you already know him, Im assuming that won't be necessary" Beckett's voice came again as they approached. Despite the deja vu, Elizabeth did her best to act as if it was the first time she heard this. Barely listening to the horrible mans snide remarks, Elizabeth let Jack do the talking as she watched the Endeavors hull pass by the Pearls, while keeping an eye on the Empress, who was parallel to the Pearl, on the opposite side of the naval ship. Elizabeth finger the pistol in her pocket, the opportune moment was fast approaching.

"What happened to fish face?". Jacks distraction was the last thing Elizabeth heard before she fired three shots, in quick succession, into the air. This time however, she was not signaling for the other pirate ships to come forward.

The sound of many cannons from two different ships firing simultaneously exploded into the air. Elizabeth ducked as she was showered with splintering wood. When it stopped, she assessed the damage quickly. The Dutchman had taken a few, non fatal cannon holes on, and was relativity unscathed. The Endeavor on the other hand, had taken a much more brutal beating. Suffering from the cannons of both the Empress and the Pearl, there was not much left of the Endeavor. Many of the Endeavor crew lay in the water, in bloodied bits, along with the shards of the shattered ship.

No, this time they were hoping to remove the big players before the battle even begun.

The deck of the Pearl came a buzz as half the crew moved to board the Dutchman, Elizabeth rushed to Jack and Barbossa.

"Have you got the dagger?" She whispered quickly. Barbossa flashed her the gold handle from his pocket

The few crew of the Endeavor who had survived, including Beckett, now moved to abandon their sinking ship, and began boarding the Pearl.

"Just please look after yeself Elizabeth" Jack pleaded.

"Jack we have been over this" She said, only slightly annoyed he was still being over protective. He hesitated for a moment, as if he had more to say. "GO!" she screamed, time was of the essence. Jack, with one more glance, quickly made his way to board the Dutchman. Elizabeth hated watching him leaving, knowing it could be the last time she saw him. But there was no other alternative, Will had to die, if they were ever able to be free of the dance of time they were trapped in. There would be no glory with out the risks being taken first.

Elizabeth spotted a Naval officer approaching her, she pulled her sword out and begun to fight.

0000000000000000000000000000 

Elizabeth was surprised at how many of the crew of the Endeavor had actually survived their cannon fire. Initially she had thought it was only a few, but she was wrong. As she stabbed the man she was fighting Elizabeth realized she had lost count of how many men she had killed today. As the man she had just stabbed, fell in front of her, gurgling as the last of his life left him, she took a quick moment to try and determine what was going on. The deck of the Pearl was full of Naval men, both dead and alive, there was no sign of Beckett, Elizabeths main target. She was surprised that the Enemy armada had not moved forward, she was sure they would have attacked after the Endeavor went down.

All of a sudden there was a loud boom, though it was not from a cannon, it was much louder than that. All fighting on the Pearl halted. Elizabeth watched in confused horror as the Dutchman submerged suddenly. There was no sign of Jack, no sign of Barbossa, no sign of victory or defeat. Elizabeth began to worry.

"Ah Miss Swann, I do believe you are responsible for destroying my ship" came the snide, familiar voice. Elizabeth dragged her eyes from the spot where the Dutchman had been to Beckett who now stood in front of her. His wig was astray and his face was blackened with soot from the cannons.

"Yes that was me" She said proudly, raising her sword, ready for the fight.

"Tut Tut, What would your father say" He said in a deliberately slow, provoking voice.

"Do you dare" Elizabeth growled, going in for the fight, Beckett was quick was though, quickly bringing his sword up to meet hers. The metal clanged loudly. They continued to fight. Rage flowed through Elizabeths veins, the hatred she felt for this man was incredible. She fought viciously, every cell in her body egging her on. Her anger caused her to slip up, and Beckett's sword cut shallowly into her arm, only just breaking the skin. Elizabeth screamed, not out of pain, but a battle cry. She launched herself at Beckett again, and this time her sword hit its target.

Elizabeth watched with satisfaction as her sword sunk into the soft flesh of Beckett's stomach. She twisted it sharply, blood began pouring out of the wound. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and as Elizabeth jerked her sword out, Beckett collapsed to the ground in a bloodied heap.

Elizabeth could not help but grin. A small thought of her father leaked into her mind. She gave Beckett's body a kick for good measure.

All of a sudden Elizabeth found her self trapped. Strong hands held her against her attacker. She felt cold metal at her neck. She did not dare to breath.

"Its just me Elizabeth, the man you used to love" Came Wills cold voice in her ear.

"No need to be scared" He said with a false soothing tone, pushing the blade closer.

Elizabeth panicked. She now noticed that the Dutchman had returned to its original position next to the Pearl. There was still no sign of Jack or Barbossa. Dead, she thought. There now considerably less Naval men on the deck of the Pearl, yet not one of Jacks crew had noticed her predicament.

"No ones coming to rescue you this time" Will said, beginning to drag Elizabeth backwards. Elizabeths hand bumped against the dagger in her pocket. She could reach it! She slowly began inching it out, not to attract Wills attention."They don't care about you enough".

"What would you know" She said through clenched teeth, trying to distract him. She now had the handle fully in her grip. She tried to prepare herself, one stab and then she had to run, to where she did not know.

"I know everything Elizabeth" he said in a menacing manner.

Just at that moment, Elizabeth caught sight of Jack and Barbossa, dragging themselves over the side of the Pearl, both sporting the appearance of drowned rats. Jacks eyes immediately locked on Elizabeth. Even from this distance, she could see the emotions beginning to stir in their dark depths. It was all she needed. She was determined to stop his torture.

Shallowing her fear, she acted quickly. She raised her arm sharply under the one that was holding her, and thrusted the golden dagger, identical to the one Barbossa was carrying into the top of Wills thigh. She heard Wills harsh intake of breath, and the sound of his knife hitting the deck of the Pearl. She flew into Jacks open arms, almost knocking him over. Barbossa launched himself at Will. Elizabeth gripped Jacks vest and buried her face into his chest, not wanting to watch as Barbossa finished the job she had started.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Elizabeth gritted her teeth as she heard the sound of tearing flesh, she burrowed deeper in to Jacks chest. The battle had ceased, and the horrific noise was the only thing that filled the air. Elizabeth tried to focus on the sound of Jacks beating heart, and the movement of his heaving chest, as oxygen entered his lungs. He was soaking wet, but she did not care.

There was a cry of pain, a large splash, and then the deep, rumbling boom of the Dutchman submerging again. Jacks hand came to the back of her head, cradling it gently.

"Its over Lizabeth" he said into her hair.

Elizabeth pulled back to look the man she know knew she loved in the face.

"Is it really?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yes" he said. Despite the exhaustion of the battle playing heavily on his features, he still managed a small smile for her.

The sound of rushing water cashed into their ears. For the second time that day the Dutchman reappeared next to the Pearl, No longer backed up the the enemy armada, which had scattered when Beckett had died, It no longer looked so menacing. However this time, a new captain stood proudly at its helm.

"Nice ship Hector" Jack called jokingly.

"Aye there will be none of that" Barbossa called back in a good humored voice. "Just look after ye lass aye Jack"

"You can count on that" Jack replied, looking at Elizabeth.

They stood, drinking in the sight of each other, for just a few moments before Elizabeth could take it no longer. Free of all insecurities, she pulled herself up to press her lips to Jacks. He responded eagerly, deepening the kiss within seconds, gripping Elizabeth closer to himself. When they finally surfaced for air, the crew began clapping. Remembering her kingly duties Elizabeth dragged herself from Jacks arms and ran to the helm. Standing at the back of the ship, facing the fleet of pirate ships at her stand by, she raised her sword, still covered in Beckett's blood high into the air.

"VICTORY IS OURS" she yelled with as much volume as she could muster, hoping it would carry across the open stretch of water. The boom of cannons and the distant cries of triumph meet her ears. Grinning like an idiot, she turned back to the crew of the Pearl, who had begun cheering as well.

"ANYBODY ELSE CRAVING A COLD JUG OF RUM?" she cried cheerfully. She took the happy roar as her answer.

0000000000000000000

"And then, the bloody whelp tried to drown us by submerging the ship, but no, meself and Barbossa managed to make an hasty escape. By the time we climbed back on the Pearl, Lizzie here had already stabbed him" Jack said proudly, concluding his tale with a large swig of rum. He had retold the story so many times that night, but he no longer cared.

Elizabeth appeared beside him. She peered into his now empty mug.

"Good thing I got you a refill Jack" she laughed, placing herself lightly on his lap. Jack took hold of her hips, moving her so she was positioned comfortably.

"Got yourself a good woman there Jack, I wouldn't be letting her go for all the money in the world!" One of the men said to him across the table. Jack looked at the beautiful creature perched on his lap. He moved one of his arms around her waist, and she turned to look at him appreciatively. Jack knew she was thinking the same thing as he. If only these people knew what he had really been through to get her. He could never tell anyone else on his quest through time to save Elizabeth, not that they would understand anyway. It was something even Elizabeth would never fully understand, although that did not bother Jack too terribly. That part of his life, was something he wished to forget. None of it mattered now, he had finally won the dance.

"I won't be letting her go anytime soon mate" Jack said, giving Elizabeth a strong squeeze, causing her to squeak. All the men at the table laughed, and Elizabeth pretended to be upset, before joining in the laughter too.

00000000000000000000

Jack watched as Elizabeth said good bye to a group of french pirates. In the last hour or so, many of the pirates had left to make their way home. Only a handful still remained at the cove. When Jack felt the warm delightful weight of Elizabeth on his lap once again, he realized for the first time that night, that they were sitting at an empty table.

"Well" Elizabeth started .

"Well indeed" Jack said in his attractive low voice. He moved to kiss Elizabeths neck affectionately, drawing his lips up and down the pale perfection. When he slipped his tongue across the scratch Wills blade had made, she shivered and pulled back slightly.

"Jack" she whispered, meeting his gaze. "Why did you come to rescue me the first time? I mean I killed you, I thought you hated me. Why would you go to all that trouble for someone who was just a friend " she gushed.

Jack let her words hang in the air, letting them sink in. He knew exactly what she was asking"Was it not already obvious?" he thought to himself.

"Well" he began in a cocky tone,"Ive always known you have fancied me darling, you only chained me to the mast as an excuse to kiss me, and then you came to get me because you missed me" he said in a half joking, half serious voice. He watched as Elizabeths face contorted with anger, then annoyance.

"Please Jack be serious" she pleaded, punching him in the arm lightly.

Jack tok hold of the hand that she had hit him with. He looked at her delicate hand between his own larger ones.

"I loved you" he said to her hand.

He looked up, Elizabeths eyes wide with shock, obviously she had not expected him to be that serious.

"And I still do Elizabeth, very much so". He kissed the hand he still held. "From the first time you died, I knew that there was something between us, and there was no way I was going to give up until I knew the extent of the feelings you had for me. Even knowing that you did not feel the same way, would have been better than never knowing at all." Jack said, hoping Elizabeth would say something soon, he felt vulnerable admitting his feelings so freely, and vulnerable was not something he often felt.

"I love you too Jack" Elizabeth whispered. Jack looked up. Tears were shimmering in her eyes, however they did not hide the sincerity within them.

He kissed her then, tenderly moving his rough lips over her soft ones, drinking in her sweet scent. the feel of her arms around his neck, her hands in his hair felt heavenly, and sent shivers up his spine. He felt her gasp as he tightened his grip around her waist again.

He pulled away abruptly. He saw the protest in Elizabeths eyes, which were also dark with desire.

"Elizabeth swann" he said, quickly flicking the green and sliver ring, his favorite ring of his finger.

"Will you be mine for the rest of time?" he said softly.

A surprised expression came across her face again, as he held up the ring. Jacks heart pounded in his chest. He was feeling vulnerable again. He tried to keep his hand steady as he held it up. All feelings of nervousness disappeared as the smile slide across Elizabeths face.

"Yes."

A/N all my wonderful readers, it breaks my heart to say that this was the last chapter of the story! Thanks you to everyone who had been reading and following it. I can not believe I actually just finished my first full story! It would be absolutely wonderful if you guys can tell me what you thought of the story, maybe somethings I could improve on for next time etc. THANK YOU :)


End file.
